


One Shots -ChanBaek-

by YepYepYeap



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Sex, Sexo, Supernatural Elements, Terror, miedo, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap
Summary: One shots donde se veran diferentes situaciones de estos chicos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	One Shots -ChanBaek-

**Author's Note:**

> Se suponía que su hogar era el lugar más seguro para cualquier persona. 
> 
> Pero que sucede cuando tu hogar deja de ser únicamente tuyo. 
> 
> Cuando tienes que compartirlo con alguien más o la oración correcta debería ser compartirlo con algo más
> 
> Eso es lo que Baekhyun está por averiguar... con qué compartirá su hogar.

Le había estado sucediendo por varias noches, y por ende el cansancio ya estaba comenzando a pasarle factura.

No era justo que si bien, no todos los días de la semana pero por lo menos 5 de estos no pudiese descansar apropiadamente, ya con aquella eran dos semanas de lo mismo.

Las enormes manchas de piel oscura debajo de sus ojos castaños lo delataba, por si los constantes bostezos y largos momentos de aletargamiento no fueran suficientemente notorios, todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos un momento de descanso.

-¿Baek?.- volvió a hablar Kyungsoo frente a él, sonando preocupado nuevamente.

-Mmm....- respondió el joven sin verdaderamente prestar atención, depositando todo su interés en los documentos que descansaban sobre la mesita de aquella cafetería.

-BaekHyun, ¿podrías dejar de revisar esos papeles y ponerme atención un instante?.- se escuchaba molesto.

-Si podría, pero no quiero escucharte mientras me regañas, eso ya lo escuche hace un par de días, déjame enfocarme en esto.-

-¿Por qué te estas haciendo esto?.-

BaekHyun por fin dejó de observar los documentos y suspirando, hizo contacto visual con Kyungsoo.

-¿Por qué me estoy haciendo qué?, te lo he dicho esto no es culpa mía.- dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo.

-Y yo te he dicho que puedes quedarte conmigo, pero prefieres quedarte ahí... solo mira el estado en el que te encuentras.- él hizo una mueca extraña, sabía que estaba demasiado preocupado por él.

El joven posó su mano sobre la de su pelinegro acompañante, tratando de tranquilizarlo con aquel toque, mientras mencionaba.

-Basta, no tienes por qué preocuparte, necesitamos enfocarnos en este proyecto, en cuanto se encuentre todo debidamente asentado, entonces de verdad voy a buscar una solución, si no la encuentro entonces tomaré tu oferta, lo prometo.- y posando la palma de su mano izquierda sobre su pecho asintió.

-Eso espero, Baek.- mencionó el pelinegro mientras observaba la mano derecha del joven.

Él le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, pero de alguna manera aquella tranquilidad no alcanzó a reconfortarlo a él mismo.

🔶

La historia no era difícil de contar, aún así no le había mencionado a nadie acerca de su problema, todos creían que de la nada había desarrollado insomnio y sentían una inmensa pena por su situación...

Y todos ellos no podían estar más equivocados.

Desde hacía dos semanas le había costado muchísimo trabajo poder conciliar el sueño, pero no era solo a causa de las preocupaciones banales que acechan a todo el mundo.

En aquella ocasión sintió que se trataba de algo completamente diferente, ya que aquel lunes a las 9:43 pm al llegar a su departamento algo no se sentía del todo bien.

Ese algo en el ambiente le indicó que de alguna manera estaba ocurriendo mucho más de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista, e incluso su cuerpo le indicó que aquello no eran simples figuraciones suyas.

Sus sentidos estaban alerta, y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, y no es que hiciera frío en el lugar.

Avanzó a paso lento por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al área de la cocina y la sala, mismas que eran separadas por una simple barra de mármol que fungía de sustituto de comedor.

Las luces ya habían sido encendidas por él mismo al momento de entrar al recinto, pero lo extraño era que a partir del pasillo que delimitaba la entrada de las habitaciones tenía instaladas luces automáticas, las cuales solamente se encendían cuando los sensores de dichos aparatos detectaban una presencia que las hiciera encenderse, mismas luces se encontraban encendidas, a lo largo del pasillo y así continuaban hasta su habitación.

En primera instancia creyó que se trataba de un intruso y que probablemente había entrado a robar ya que no era un secreto que su trabajo era muy bien remunerado, sin contar con la fortuna que había heredado de sus padres.

Pero desechó aquella idea al no escuchar ningún ruido, o ver algo fuera de lugar, era simplemente como si una sensación extraña se estuviese apoderando de su hogar.

Aunque aquello de las luces no hizo más que erizarle los vellos de la nuca, estaba saliéndosele de las manos todo este asunto.

Dejando todas sus cosas botadas a un costado del enorme sillón de cuero color marrón se dirigió con paso lento hacia su habitación rogándole a quien quiera que estuviese cuidando de él que no le permitiera morir a manos de algún desquiciado por culpa de algunos billetes.

Con el corazón acelerado y el pulso retumbando a través de sus oídos llegó a la puerta de su habitación, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, cosa que él no recordaba haber hecho.

Tomó una profunda respiración y armándose de un valor que honestamente no sentía dentro de si empujó la puerta de la habitación haciendo que esta se azotase contra la pared debido a la fuerza y rebotara nuevamente contra la palma de su mano.

La luz se encontraba encendida, si... pero ahí no había nadie.

Parpadeo un par de veces, confundido por lo extraño de la situación pero aún sin bajar la guardia se adentró al cuarto.

Observando minuciosamente a su alrededor, todo al igual que en la sala se encontraba como lo había dejado por la mañana antes de irse a trabajar.

Excepto por la puerta... pensó.

Avanzó hasta quedar de pie en medio de su pieza y seguir contemplando que era aquello que se le estaba escapando, sin lograr saber muy bien de que se trataba se adentro en su closet, sabiendo que no había nada ahí.

Suspirando, volvió nuevamente al centro de la habitación y se enfocó en abrir la puerta del baño que se encontraba a un costado del closet, mientras encendía la luz de aquel recinto por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar una figura oscura moverse detrás de él.

Aquello le hizo sentir un miedo inmenso, mismo que dejó de lado momentáneamente para girarse y hacerle frente a quien sea que hubiese irrumpido en su departamento.

Al quedar completamente de frente a aquella ' _persona_ ', notó que más bien parecía una sombra, esa cosa corrió hacia la puerta abierta de su habitación, y se perdió en el pasillo.

BaekHyun dispuesto a alcanzar al intruso corrió hasta quedar a algunos pasos de la puerta de su cuarto, deteniéndose en el acto, cayendo en cuenta que las luces automáticas se había apagado desde el momento en el que entró a su habitación y todavía permanecían de dicha forma.

 _Apagadas_.

Si alguien hubiese salido de ese cuarto y atravesado el pasillo, las luces indudablemente se hubiesen encendido, y él aún estupefacto ante tal acontecimiento se encontraba mirando hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, sin terminar de comprender que es lo que acababa de suceder.

-Probablemente sea un fallo de las luces.- se decía mientras a paso lento caminaba hacia el pasillo, tratando de aplacar los erráticos latidos de su corazón.

Al poner un pie sobre la madera del suelo que dirigía al pasillo, las luces volvieron a la vida encendiéndose y provocando que BaekHyun se sobresaltara cuando sucedió.

Poniendo una mano a la altura de su corazón continuo recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar nuevamente a la cocina, no había nada.

_¿Y si estaba muy cansado y ya estaba empezando a ver cosas?_

_¿Y si las luces en realidad si estaba fallando?_

_¿Y si todo aquello sólo era una mala pasada de su mente?_

Pasando ambas manos entre su cabello de manera desesperada, trato de convencerse una vez más que aquello no era real.

Aquella sensación inicial cuando entró a su departamento había desaparecido, y el lugar se sentía suyo de nuevo, pero eso no había impedido que se encontrara alerta mientras se preparaba algo de cenar en la cocina, siempre al tanto de su alrededor.

Nada más sucedió de nuevo.

O eso le hubiera gustado pensar ya que al siguiente día al arribar a su domicilio se encontraba en paz.

Nada de cosas raras.

 _Ja_ , que poco le había durado el gusto.

Al tercer día de acontecido el raro suceso, BaekHyun después de haber enviado un par de correos electrónicos se dispuso a terminar el día.

Levantándose de una de aquellas sillas altas que complementaban a la perfección su desayunador de mármol, apagó su computadora portátil y la cerró en el proceso.

Estirando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza se dirigió sin mayor problema a su habitación mientras apagaba las luces, no sin antes notar la hora en el reloj de pared que se encontraba empotrado en la cocina.

_11:40 pm._

No era excesivamente tarde pero el cansancio del día ya le exigía que se dirigiera cuanto antes a su lecho.

Después de realizar aquel ritual nocturno obligatorio que constaba de dirigirse al baño, hacer sus necesidades, cepillar sus dientes y ponerse cualquier ropa cómoda que encontrara al fondo de su closet, se encontraba listo para poder dormir.

Cerró con seguro su puerta una vez más, recordando inconscientemente aquella sombra de hace un par de días, siendo recorrido por una sensación momentánea de miedo.

BaekHyun sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos inoportunos para la hora y recostándose sobre su cama, se decidió a apagar la luz.

•  
•  
•

Un sonido extraño lo despertó a mitad de la noche, sonaba como cuando alguien tararea una canción en un tono bajo, acompañado por una respiración profunda y acompasada apenas audible.

Aún adormilado creyó que se trataba de un sueño, pero al tratar de cambiar de posición sobre su cama puso más atención y sí, alguien estaba haciendo esos sonidos.

Eso no hizo más que terminar de despertar a BaekHyun y poner a trabajar sus sentidos, acelerando los latidos de su corazón.

Sus ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, tratando de aparentar que aún se encontraba durmiendo y que lo que fuera que se encontrase en la habitación con él, se convenciera de aquello y se largara de una vez.

Algunos minutos pasaron y eso no se detenía, al contrario... los sonidos parecían intensificarse y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que los sonidos se escuchaban un tanto amortiguados, lejanos.

Abrió los ojos y algunos segundos después que tardó en acostumbrar la vista descubrió entre la penumbra la puerta de su habitación abierta, dejando ver la oscuridad que se hallaba en el pasillo y ahí recién llegando al marco de la puerta se encontraba la misma sombra que BaekHyun estaba seguro de haber visto días antes.

Aquella cosa se movía lentamente, sabiéndose protegido, quizás, por aquel manto de oscuridad dentro de la habitación.

BaekHyun sobre la cama no sabía que hacer, estaba en shock debido a la impresión.

Su miedo era tanto que no podía moverse, quería hacerlo, quería salir del lugar y gritar.

 _Quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme,_ se repetía en voz baja con la voz quebrada y los ojos muy abiertos.

Sentía tibios caminos formándose bajo sus ojos, estaba llorando, todo a causa del miedo.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, sin dejar de observar aquella cosa que continuaba avanzando, el trato de alejarse lo más que pudo y en un instante ya se encontraba con la espalda pegada a la cabecera, trayendo hacía si sus rodillas mientras las abrazaba, aún sollozando no encontraba el valor para poder alargar su mano derecha y de esta manera encender la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche.

 _No podía_.

La sombra siguió avanzando hasta llegar al borde de su cama y BaekHyun no pudo soportar la presión, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos se hundió entre aquel hueco entre sus rodillas y su pecho.

Mientras continuaba llorando.

•  
•  
•

-¡ _Baek_!.-

El aludido despertó abandonando de un salto su cama, confundido y sí, un poco asustado también.

Hasta hace algunos segundos estaba profundamente dormido, de la misma manera que solía hacerlo siempre.

Pero aquel grito que decía su nombre lo despertó y asustó, claro... porque él vivía solo.

Y recordó... todo lo que sucedió en el transcurso de la madrugada, el terror que sintió, aquella cosa acercándose a su cama, la parálisis que experimentó y que no le permitió moverse.

Tomando aquel recuerdo en cuenta, se giró para observar la puerta de su habitación, la cual se encontraba cerrada, se acercó aún creyendo que todo no era más que una broma demasiado pesada.

Y la puerta estaba no solo cerrada, también tenía puesto el seguro, justo como el mismo recordaba haberlo puesto la noche anterior.

-¿Estoy enloqueciendo?.-dijo pasando ambas manos por su cabello y jalando del mismo con desesperación.

 _¿Había sido una pesadilla?_ , podría ser.

Camino hacia el cuarto de baño y mirándose al espejo pudo notar tres cosas que lo dejaron algo descolocado.

La primera, bajó sus ojos manchas oscuras se formaban levemente debido a la falta de sueño; la segunda, sus ojos se encontraban indudablemente hinchados y la tercera, un par de caminos blancos debajo de los mismos era señal de que había llorado y las lágrimas ahora solo eran un camino blanquecino sobre sus mejillas.

No había sido un sueño, de alguna manera algo le decía que no lo había sido.

🔶  
🔶

Debido a aquel suceso se aseguraba de llegar lo suficientemente cansado a su hogar para no despertar a lo largo de la madrugada, sin importar que tan fuerte fuesen los sonidos que le habían despertado la noche anterior, no quería pasar por aquello de nuevo pero tampoco quería mostrarse débil ante aquella cosa.

Pero aunque se asegurase todas las noches de poner seguro a la puerta de su cuarto e incluso de dejar la luz de su habitación encendida llegaba aquel momento en el cual se quedaba dormido por algunos instantes, y al despertar la misma escena de la primera vez ocurría... cada noche era lo mismo.

Había noches en las que ya no lloraba pero aquella cosa le traía un vago recuerdo de su infancia, temores infantiles despertaban un miedo incierto en el fondo de su mente, cosa que lo aterraba ya que su cerebro recordaba algo que hacía la aparición de aquella sombra aún más aterradora, pero él no lograba conectar los puntos.

Después de que terminara aquella semana la siguiente no fue mucho mejor, las cosas siguieron ocurriendo de esa manera, pero aquella sombra solo se detenía al borde de su cama, esperando... _observándolo_.

Y a la mañana siguiente todo volvía a la normalidad, eso claro hasta que llegaba nuevamente la noche.

Un par de días fueron la excepción pero no había manera de predecir cuándo se le daría la gana a lo que sea que ahora habitaba su casa el salir y dejarlo en vela durante la madrugada.

Los pocos días que le ofreció tregua los tomó como una bendición, sabiendo que estaba a nada de quedarse dormido en cualquier sitio a causa del cansancio.

🔶  
🔶

Aquella noche BaekHyun llego a su departamento pasada la media noche, había estado trabajando hasta el cansancio en un proyecto, dejando todo en el no solo porque le encantara su trabajo, también porque aquello le proporcionaba una excusa para estar mucho más tiempo fuera de lo que alguna vez llamó hogar.

 _No más_ ; pensó con amargura.

No había ingerido alimento desde la tarde pero no se sentía con ánimos de preparar algo, por lo que simplemente se tumbó un momento en el sofá, y olvidándose de todo, se quedo dormido.

Finalmente perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño perdió toda noción del tiempo sobre su sofá.

•  
•  
•

Las caricias que comenzó a sentir alrededor de la piel de su rostro y cuello lo sacaron de su letargo de manera gradual, se sentían inesperadamente bien.

Con los ojos cerrados y sumido en la semi-inconsciencia que el sueño aún le permitía, disfrutó de aquello.

BaekHyun se acercó al toque de aquellas manos que lo acariciaban lentamente, tratando de obtener más.

Cuando una mano pasó sus dedos entre su cabello BaekHyun soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, le encantaba que hicieran eso, y mientras disfrutaba de todo ello se revolvió un poco en el sillón.

Cuando ambas manos colocaron sus palmas alrededor de sus mejillas fue que en realidad se dio cuenta de que aquel sueño estaba tomando lugar en la sala.

Ya que lo hundieron un poco sobre la superficie del mueble donde se encontraba recostado, haciendo que se notara la diferencia entre la firmeza de su colchón y la suavidad de su sofá.

Levantó ambas manos y las colocó sobre las ajenas que se encontraban en su rostro y lentamente comenzó a deslizarlas hacia su torso, disfrutando del recorrido que aquellas grandes manos realizaban sobre la tela de su camisa.

Pequeños jadeos abandonaron su boca cuando dichas manos abrieron los primeros botones de su camisa y se colaron dentro, provocando que BaekHyun vocalizara aún más su deseo de seguir siendo acariciado.

Las manos recorrieron sus pectorales de manera superficial, luego subieron hasta su cuello arañando ligeramente la superficie de la piel, dejando marcas rosadas a su paso.

Aquello estaba poniendo muy caliente a BaekHyun, por lo que esta vez sin en realidad pensarlo hablo.

-Más.- soltó en un susurro.

Todo ese juego previo de tocarlo por sobre la ropa lo había calentado, y ahora quería más... en la parte inferior de su cuerpo para ser exactos.

Las manos se deslizaron nuevamente sobre su torso y cada una apretó con poca fuerza la sensible piel de sus pezones, arrancándole un gemido más alto que cualquiera de los anteriores. 

-Más abajo, por favor.- mencionó mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de ganar compostura.

Aquello que esas manos le estaban provocando y su estado de somnolencia no hacía otra cosa que hacer todo aquello más delicioso para BaekHyun.

Se sentía ligero y encantado con lo que estaba recibiendo, no sabía de lo que se trataba pero sin lugar a dudas lo estaba disfrutando.

Las manos abandonaron sus acciones y las sintió deshacer los botones restantes de su camisa, ahora tenía el torso completamente desnudo, eso lo sabía ya que sintió un poco del aire frío del lugar colarse sobre su piel, aún llevaba puesta la camisa pero se encontraba abierta y aún sobre sus brazos.

Aquel par de extremidades lo recorrieron nuevamente desde su rostro enmarcándolo suavemente mientras él se frotaba contra aquellas manos como si fuese un felino demandando amor de parte de su dueño, hasta llegar a su torso una vez más, arañando con suavidad la pálida piel del castaño mientras recorría su cuerpo.

-Continua...- soltó sin la intención de sonar tan necesitando.

-¿Ahora ya no quieres irte, _Baek_?.- dijo el dueño de aquellas manos, con voz gruesa y profunda, que le provocó escalofríos, miedo y excitación a partes iguales.

BaekHyun se incorporó tan deprisa sobre el sofá hasta quedar sentado que por un momento creyó que se iría de bruces contra el suelo por el repentino movimiento que incluso le provocó un mareo.

Un _sueño_ , todo había sido un sueño.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y bostezo, al abrir los ojos las luces de la sala y la cocina se hallaban encendidas, el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 4:20 am, el hombre se puso de pie dispuesto a irse a su habitación.

Y cuando dio un par de pasos notó cierto escalofrío en su torso, por lo cual dirigió su mirada hacia aquella zona.

Su camisa se hallaba completamente abierta, y su blanca piel mostraba diversas líneas de un tenue color rojo.

-¿Te vas tan pronto, _Baek_?.- alguien detrás suyo mencionó.

Esa voz lo asustó tanto y le hizo recordar que había pasado en su ' _sueño_ ' que no pensó en siquiera hacerle frente a aquello, solo corrió hasta encerrarse en su habitación, mientras ese ser, se reía de él en el pasillo.

BaekHyun no pudo dormir lo que restó de esa noche.

🔶  
🔶

El extraño pero erotico suceso no abandonaba su imaginación.

Lo aterraba que aquello hubiese sucedido en solo una noche, al haber caído rendido ante el cansancio también le había dado la oportunidad a aquella criatura a disfrutar de su cuerpo como le fuera en gana.

Debería estar furioso consigo mismo, y largarse del sitio de una vez por todas... llevarse algunas prendas en una maleta, lanzarla a su auto y no volver nunca más.

_Pero no podía._

Aquello le había asustado cuando descubrió lo que había sucedido, pero también le excitaba pensar en aquellas grandes manos que le proporcionaban caricias sobre su torso, llenas de una amabilidad que el aún no tenía el placer de conocer en la vida real, pero que claramente quería seguir experimentando.

Miro con desespero el reloj sobre su escritorio, _12:32 am_.

Se encontraba buscando desesperadamente la respuesta a sus interrogantes, pero sabía que si se quedaba ahí no conseguiría nada.

Se puso de pie y se convenció a sí mismo de que era necesario enfrentar aquello y si todo salía bien probablemente tendría de vuelta su departamento, y si no... pues ya vería la manera de cruzar ese puente cuando llegara a el.

Tomando con valentía sus cosas se encaminó hacia la salida de su oficina, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la nota que le había dejado a Kyungsoo sobre su computador.

**"Si no llegó mañana a trabajar, llámame; si no contesto entonces por favor ve a buscarme a mi departamento.**

**_BaekHyun_ ** **"**

Era un mensaje bastante ambiguo que no dejaba ver su miedo o desesperación, o excitación por lo que sucedería esa noche.

Siguió caminando hasta salir de su oficina y dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento, a esa hora seguramente no le tomaría mucho más de 20 minutos llegar a su departamento.

Eran las 12 con 57 minutos cuando giró el pomo de la puerta principal, haciendo que esta se abriera y lo invitara a pasar.

Camino con normalidad y acomodo con delicadeza sus cosas sobre el desayunador, se quitó el saco y aflojó su corbata.

Se sentó un momento en el sofá, evitando recordar lo que había sucedido ahí mismo la noche anterior, mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y se disponía a revisar su bandeja de correo electrónico.

Al mirar la hora en aquel dispositivo decidió que era momento de tratar de dormir.

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa de cristal a un costado de aquel cómodo sofá, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para volver con una almohada y una frazada.

No se tomó la molestia de cambiarse de ropa, eso lo dejaría para después, además era mejor si se encontraba preparado por si tenía que salir corriendo del lugar a causa de que aquel ser no respetara sus demandas.

Con aquello en mente se acomodó sobre el sofá y se cubrió con el trozo de tela, mientras suspiraba, tardó menos de 2 minutos en caer profundamente dormido.

Para BaekHyun no habían pasado ni 30 minutos cuando comenzó a sentir aquellas caricias en su cabello y rostro, lo cual lo mantuvo en un estado de alerta, pero sin dejar su somnolencia completamente.

Se sentía un tanto confundido ya que su cuerpo quería que aquello continuara pero su cerebro le gritaba que se pusiera de pie y se largara.

Aún con los ojos ligeramente cerrados sintió a aquella cosa acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, eso si que lo puso nervioso ya que nunca antes lo había tenido tan cerca y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse lentamente de él.

Escucho que esa cosa suspiro muy lentamente a la altura de su oído izquierdo, aquello desarmó a BaekHyun, había sido un sonido demasiado erotico como para ignorarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar suspirar en voz alta, pero su acompañante ya lo había escuchado.

- _BaekHyun_ \- mencionó el ser.

Todo pensamiento racional salió por la ventana al escucharlo mencionar su nombre tan cerca de su rostro, y de esa manera tan profunda y sensual.

-¿ _Quieres que me detenga_?.-pregunto ese ente.

Eso si que confundió a BaekHyun, quien termino por abrir completamente los ojos.

Frente a él las luces se hallaban apagadas, y cuando su vista se hubo adaptado a la penumbra lo vio... tenía la figura de un hombre, a plena vista mucho más alto que él y de complexión diferente...

No podía ver claramente nada acerca de él, era como observar una figura borrosa, más oscura que la negrura que envolvía la sala, algo que bien podría ser solo la sombra que alguien proyectaba.

Pero ahí no había nadie más.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?.- pregunto BaekHyun con voz temblorosa tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al observar que un par de ojos claros le miraban fijamente.

Aquello era lo único que se podía distinguir con claridad, sus ojos.

- _Te quiero a ti_.- respondió esa cosa moviendo su mano, mientras delineaba el contorno de la piel de su oído.

Aquello arrancó un leve gemido por parte del castaño.

-¿Por qué a mi?.- pregunto nuevamente tratando de ignorar el creciente bulto en sus pantalones.

- _Porque eres hermoso_.- respondió al instante.

BaekHyun se retorció en el sofá, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, y llevando sus manos a su rostro, quería mantenerse calmado pero aquella voz lo estaba excitando demasiado.

Al dejar su cuello al descubierto aquel ser aprovechó esa oportunidad ante él y acercó lo que bien podría ser su rostro y comenzó a dejar ligeros besos sobre la delicada piel de BaekHyun.

El castaño se sorprendió pero no hizo nada por alejar a aquella criatura de las maravillosas caricias que le estaba proporcionando.

Las enormes manos que había sentido BaekHyun la noche anterior se encontraban nuevamente debajo de su camisa apretando sus pezones y de esta manera arrancándole audibles gemidos.

Cuando los delicados besos sobre su cuello pasaron a ser feroces succiones de labios sobre su piel fue cuando supo que debía comenzar a hacer preguntas antes de perderse en esa espiral de lujuria.

-¿Qué eres?.- pregunto en un suspiro.

- _No necesitas saberlo para disfrutar de lo que estoy por hacerte... si así lo deseas._ -

-Por supuesto que lo deseo pero, bien no me digas... no importa.- se contradijo el mismo aceptando gustoso la atención que aún recibía sobre sus duros pezones.

- _No puedo decirte lo que soy... pero puedo darte un nombre para que grites._ \- respondió el ser mientras se deslizaba sobre el torso de BaekHyun tomando entre lo que parecía ser sus labios uno de los rosados y duros pezones del castaño.

-Aggh, un nombre... eso, eso estaría bien, dímelo.- suspiró BaekHyun sintiendo las maravillas que esa boca le hacían a su cuerpo.

- _ChanYeol_ \- mencionó el ser.

-Bien, ChanYeol.- afirmó BaekHyun disfrutando demasiado de los movimientos del llamado ChanYeol.

- _¿Qué quieres que haga contigo?_.- pregunto 'ChanYeol'.

Mientras alejaba su boca del pecho de BaekHyun para que vocalizara lo que quería con claridad. 

-Ah, no lo se... yo, en serio no lo se...- el aliento le faltaba al tratar de hablar.

- _¿Te gustaría que te hiciera mío, Baek?_.-

Esa simple frase había servido igual que la boca de ChanYeol sobre su piel, ya que le arrancó un gemido alto de solo imaginar que algo como ChanYeol podría follarselo.

-Si, hazlo.- mencionó el castaño antes de tomar una de las manos de ChanYeol y dirigirla hacia su endurecida hombría.

Otro gemido escapó de entre sus labios al sentir que ChanYeol ejercía presión mientras él trataba sin éxito de sofocar esos sonidos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- _Quiero escucharte_.- mencionó ChanYeol mientras recorría con el pulgar de su mano libre el labio inferior que BaekHyun tenía sujeto entre sus dientes.

-Ahhhhh.- vocalizó BaekHyun antes de tomar la punta del pulgar de ChanYeol y comenzar a succionarlo de manera lasciva.

' _ChanYeol_ ' comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón del hombre debajo de él, mientras que retiraba su dedo pulgar de la boca de BaekHyun para poder realizar dicha acción.

El castaño levantó sus caderas del sofá para facilitar que le retiraran todas las prendas debajo de su cintura, y así fue... ChanYeol lo despojó de todo aquello que lo cubría, dejándolo finalmente desnudo y expuesto ante él.

BaekHyun se relamió los labios al sentir nuevamente aquel aliento de ChanYeol pero ahora sobre su erecto pene.

Esta vez no se contuvo siquiera en ahogar sus gemidos cuando sintió la boca de ChanYeol lamiendo la punta de su miembro, sentía lo que muy probablemente fueran lengüetazos sobre el mismo, dejándolo húmedo y vibrante.

Con la mente nublada por el placer comenzó a elevar las caderas para que ChanYeol lo engullera aún más, más profundo en su garganta... para sentir la humedad de su boca rodeando por completo su pene y así fue.

ChanYeol no lo detuvo, aceptó aquellas estocadas en su boca succionando en el proceso, arrebatándole a BaekHyun diversos sonidos que provenían desde el fondo de su garganta.

Cuando el castaño estaba seguro de que se correría en cualquier momento un largo y grueso dedo comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su entrada, provocando que BaekHyun reaccionara ante aquella acción y de esta manera retrasará su orgasmo.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

- _Te dije que te haría mío, y tú accediste._ -

-¿Podrías hacer que no sea tan doloroso?.- soltó con una timidez muy poco usual en él.

- _Esto te gustará más de lo que te dolerá, eso te lo aseguro_.-

Eso lo tranquilizó y mientras trataba de relajarse sintió la misma mano de ChanYeol que antes delineaba su entrada subir nuevamente a continuar bombeando su erección.

Provocando que BaekHyun volviese a soltar gemidos de tanto en tanto.

ChanYeol no mencionó una sola palabra después de asegurarle que le gustaría, y él castaño estuvo a nada de preguntar qué era lo que planeaba hacer con él, pero fue interrumpido por una húmeda sensación en su entrada.

Eran círculos, ChanYeol los estaba trazando... con su lengua.

Y BaekHyun no podía estar más complacido de estar tumbado en un sillón ya que si hubiese estado de pie mientras ChanYeol le hacía aquello seguramente sus rodillas ya habrían cedido ante lo inesperadamente delicioso que aquel contacto le ofrecía.

-ChanYeol, no te detengas.- dijo en voz alta aunque aquello más bien hubiese parecido un grito.

La lengua de ChanYeol se movía de manera experta sobre la entrada de BaekHyun, saliendo y entrando de su pequeño agujero, provocando que aquel que recibía el trato gritara de vez en vez el nombre de ChanYeol en voz alta.

Ya habiendo recibido la debida atención aquel ser de oscuridad se incorporó y hablándole al oído a BaekHyun le indicó que se girara, y se colocara sobre sus rodillas y manos sobre el sillón.

BaekHyun obedeció aquella húmeda orden y tomó la posición indicada, mientras dejaba caer su rostro entre sus brazos estirados.

Por muy raro que pareciera necesitaba sentir de una vez a ChanYeol dentro suyo, marcándolo y follandoselo duro contra el sofá.

- _Pronto_ , _Baek_.- mencionó ChanYeol, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Y haciendo que el castaño se enfocara nuevamente en él, ingreso un dedo sin dificultad en la entrada de BaekHyun, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera al que recibía las caricias.

Así estuvieron un momento, BaekHyun disfrutando la intrusión mientras ChanYeol ingresaba un segundo dedo en el orificio.

BaekHyun no podía hacer más que lanzar sus caderas hacia atrás buscando que este golpease con sus dedos aquel cúmulo de terminales nerviosas que sabía le harían ver estrellas delante de sus ojos.

ChanYeol agregó un tercer dedo y jugó con la entrada de BaekHyun por tiempo indefinido, hasta que tocó aquel punto con el cual el castaño casi se corre al sentir que había sido tocando con punta de sus dedos.

Ese fue el indicador de ChanYeol para retirar los mismos y con un sonido de reprobación de parte de BaekHyun tomar la punta de su propio pene erecto y tentar la entrada del castaño.

BaekHyun se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la punta de un pene en su entrada, pero estaba tan excitado que no se lo pensó más a fondo cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia atrás nuevamente.

Empalandose a sí mismo en el largo y duro pene de aquella criatura.

ChanYeol nunca emitió un solo gemido, parecía que estuviese únicamente enfocado en darle todo el placer necesario a BaekHyun, por lo que en cuanto estuvo listo y acostumbrado a su hombría dentro de él, comenzó a fijar un ritmo duro y rápido.

Cosa que a BaekHyun le encantó, y se encargó de hacérselo saber a ChanYeol gritando continuamente su nombre y pidiendo más.

_Más duro, más rápido._

Y a mitad de todo aquello sintió una de las manos de ChanYeol aferrarse a su cintura subiendo lentamente a través de su pecho para detenerse en su pezon izquierdo y apretarlo con fuerza.

Eso provocó que varios gritos salieran de manera ininterrumpida de su boca, y BaekHyun honestamente creyó que desfallecería debido a tales atenciones de ChanYeol para consigo.

Pero el contrario estaba por demostrarle que aún no lo había sentido todo.

Cuando apretó por segunda ocasión su pezon gritó si, pero no tanto como cuando sintió la otra mano de ChanYeol deslizarse a un costado de su cadera y tomar fuertemente su erección, bombeándola sin cesar.

Marcando un ritmo similar con el que se encontraba penetrandolo, no se avergonzaba al pensar que después de aquello no duró mucho más.

Todo comenzó a ser demasiado, su mente se nublo por completo y termino por correrse de manera brutal sobre su sofá.

Recordaba haber gritado un sin fin de cosas incoherentes, balbuceos y suspiros.

Podía sentir como los espasmos aún recorrían su cuerpo, mientras aquellas estrellas no terminaban de abandonar sus ojos, ChanYeol seguía enfocado ahora en pellizcar ambos pezones provocando que BaekHyun por fin alcanzara el punto máximo de su orgasmo y se desplomara sobre el sofá.

Con las piernas temblorosas y la respiración completamente agitada, comenzó a tratar de tranquilizar su pulso.

Todo seguía como antes, las luces apagadas y aún podía sentir de alguna manera la presencia de ChanYeol observándolo.

-Eso fue, impresionante... nunca había experimentado un orgasmo así en mi vida.- comentó BaekHyun aún tratando de regular su voz.

- _Entonces, ¿todavía quieres que me vaya para que vivas con normalidad en tu departamento?._ \- el tono de ChanYeol se había vuelto burlón, era palpable.

-Creo que... me hiciste cambiar de opinión, puedes quedarte.-

- _Claro que me quedaré, incluso si tú no querías estaba dispuesto a seguirte a donde fueras hasta que terminarás por acceder_.-

-Eres muy insistente, ChanYeol.-

- _Eso es porque eres demasiado hermoso, BaekHyun_.-

🔶  
🔶

Por primera vez desde hacía dos semanas BaekHyun había podido conciliar el sueño.

Ya que no despertó hasta bien entrada la tarde del día siguiente, sintiéndose ligero y realmente descansado, pero con el celular repleto de llamadas y mensajes de Kyungsoo diciéndole que había ido a buscarlo pero nadie respondió a la puerta y que lo llamara cuanto antes.

Estaba preocupado por él.

Y BaekHyun honestamente solo quería que aquellas noches de tranquilidad volvieran a ser algo constante en su vida.

Se levantó del sofá, y se estiró mientras caminaba a paso lento, desnudo; disfrutando del cambio de tonalidad que bañaba la sala y cocina de su hogar con tonos rojizos y naranjas gracias al enorme ventanal entre aquellos dos lugares, se dirigió al baño de su habitación, al encender la luz notó todas aquellas marcas que ChanYeol le había proporcionado, regadas sobre su cuerpo.

Marcas de succión y de dedos en sus caderas, así como una leve hinchazón en su labio inferior y ambos pezones.

El recordar todo el placer que ChanYeol le había proporcionado aquella madrugada no solo provocó que se sonrojara de forma que su rostro cambió de su pálido tono habitual a un carmín intenso, si no que también hizo que una sonrisa estupida se colocara sobre sus labios.

Aquel orgasmo que experimentó, había sido el mejor de toda su vida.

Aún rememorando todo lo acontecido bastantes horas atrás, se metió a la ducha, tomándose su tiempo para terminar de eliminar el estrés de su trabajo y de todos aquellos días que no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Salió de la ducha 26 minutos después, caminó hacia el armario y mientras buscaba algo de ropa interior en uno de los múltiples cajones de su cómoda, las luces se apagaron.

El ambiente volvió a cambiar, mientras BaekHyun se quedó pasmado en el sitio, con la toalla aún sujeta a su cintura y la mano dentro de un cajón.

Ya no se observaba el entorno del todo debido a que eran alrededor de las 7:30 pm, la oscuridad volvía a pintar todo de penumbra el lugar.

BaekHyun trago duro, imaginando que tipo de situación estaba por experimentar cuando un par de grandes manos lo tomaron por los hombros.

Obligándolo a poner ambos brazos a su costado, mientras que dichas manos lo giraban para hacerlo quedar frente a ChanYeol por segunda vez en el día.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, _Baek_.- dijo ChanYeol con aquella voz que le debilitaba las piernas.

-De hecho, yo no he ido a ningún lado.- respondió el castaño en un suspiro.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente al rostro del más bajo y atrayéndolo más, lo beso... de forma salvaje, provocando que sonidos obscenos llenaran el lugar.

BaekHyun se encontraba sujetando lo que parecía ser una estilizada figura, varonil: una espalda ancha y brazos firmes, más alto que el...mientras seguían besándose de manera desesperada ChanYeol rompió el beso y soltó a modo de pregunta.

- _¿Estas listo para continuar con lo de hace algunas horas?_.- finalizó retirándose de sus labios para acercarse al cuello de BaekHyun.

Mientras este último suspiraba debido a que las manos sobre sus hombros ahora se deslizaban por su espalda arañando levemente la superficie de su piel hasta llegar al borde de la toalla aún enredada firmemente en su cintura.

-Si.- respondió simple.

Chanyeol tironeo aquel trozo de tela hasta que finalmente cedió y pudo lanzarlo lejos de ambos, colocando firmemente ambas manos sobre los glúteos de BaekHyun, y deslizando suavemente un largo dedo entre las nalgas del más bajo, robándole de esta manera un jadeo.

Si de esa manera lo recibirían cada vez que llegase a su departamento, entonces no intentaría cambiar de casa durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

- _Si eso es lo que quieres, así puedo recibirte siempre que llegues._ -

Como respuesta a aquello, BaekHyun se restregó sobre el cuerpo frente a él completamente excitado.

Pensándolo mejor incluso tal vez podría nunca dejar el sitio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
